


Just You Wait

by MontyKarl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Interrupted Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the tumblr post " fcutemo: why is lube always right there in fanfics<br/>i want a fic where there’s no lube and the characters are just like fuck we needa go to walgreens put ur dick away "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Written while tired, and un beta'd and for some reason Pete and Patrick are both single and have no kids....woooo...I'll consider a sequel if y'all want....

Pete had been waiting for this moment for years. Literal years. He didn't wait that long for anything, really; if he had to wait more than 5 minutes for his order at Starbucks he'd get cranky about it. All things considered, between the soft press of Patrick's lips and the warm wet heat of his tongue, Pete was considering not complaining about the wait for this.

He'd invited Patrick over with the best intentions of working on a new song and maybe watching Top Gun. They'd completed most of the bridge and were working on rewriting the chorus to something that fit Patrick's idea for a melody when they had started bickering and Pete, in attempt to avoid fighting any further, stopped the session to order a pizza and offer Patrick something to drink. He was expecting Patrick to ask for a soda, maybe a coffee, but he was not expecting the prompt response of, "Got any of that whiskey I gifted you for Christmas left?"

Pete had in fact not even opened the bottle, the bottle itself was too cool to want to open, being the shape of a skull. He just laughed and brought the bottle and a couple glasses from his kitchen and told Patrick he'd have to pour it, not really understanding the finer points of drinking that Patrick had attempted to explain multiple times. The explanation would continue until Patrick was buzzed enough to stop talking and start singing karaoke, but he tried. Patrick opened the bottle and complained about the glasses Pete had chosen, asked if he wanted to cut his with ice or water, and Pete really didn't care, he just kind of wanted a drink as well before Patrick started trying to get him to change 'we would' to 'you would' in the lyrics he'd given him.

A few glasses, a few pulled faces from Pete and an annoyed pizza delivery person later, Pete was too busy eating pizza notice Patrick examining him. He didn't notice the casual hand on his knee sliding higher to his thigh, he didn't notice his shoulder bumping into Patrick's, he didn't notice the semi-sweet breath ghosting across his neck until his pizza was knocked unceremoniously away from his mouth as Patrick replaced it with his own mouth.

Pete didn't even get a decent chance to mourn his slice laying now cold on the hard wood floor as Patrick slid a hand into his short wiry hair and urged him to turn into the kiss. Pete's pulse raced to catch up with his thoughts, flowing a mile a second, constant streams of 'yesyesyes' and 'fuckingFINALLY' ringing in the back of his mind. Patrick still had the taste of the drink of his tongue, and Pete had a split second to wonder if his own mouth taste like garlic sauce and cheese and how gross that had to be, only Patrick didn't seem to care. If his eager hands and even more enthusiastic tongue were anything to go by.

Pete broke for air only to have Patrick's mouth slide across his jaw and down to his neck, nipping lightly, a hot tongue following behind and Pete groaned. Patrick finally pulled away, eyes dark, lips wet and red, his shoulders shifting with each deep breath as he stared at Pete.

"I'm-"

"Don't, don't say you're sorry please." Pete begged, he couldn't handle having to stop and explain to Patrick how many years he'd been patiently and sometimes not so patiently waiting for Patrick to make the first move because he was so entirely terrified of rejection that he wouldn't dare. 

Patrick laughed and bit his lip, "I was going to say, 'I'm really glad I finally did that' but..." He trailed off and looked coyly away from Pete.   
Pete hesitated one second to process Patrick's words before responding, "You fucker." in a loving tone, of course, as he lunged forward and knocked Patrick back onto the couch, one of their glasses getting brushed off of the table in the process, quietly rolling away to the netherworld of the couch's underside. Pete didn't care though, he had a hand under the hem of Patrick's shirt, just touching because he could as Patrick adjusted them to let Pete lay straddling one of his thighs, legs intertwined, pressed body to body, as close as they could get.

Patrick let Pete kiss him, let him start soft and teasing, placing some kisses just off the corner of Patrick's lips, only that didn't last long because Pete was teasing himself just as much. He deepened his kisses, rolling his hips down as Patrick's hands slid down his lower back, fingers sliding slightly underneath the band of his jeans. Patrick gasped into Pete's mouth at the sensation and Pete was suddenly obsessed with this noise, determined now to make sure he would hear it and any other sounds Patrick could make, again.

They made out slow but ardent as Pete began to grind their hips together, he was acutely aware of the biting press of the zipper against his cock as he did, but he didn't want to push Patrick into anything further. Prior to contrary belief Pete was perfectly capable of keeping his dick in his pants.

Just as Pete was mouthing back along a sensitive spot underneath Patrick's ear, he heard a new noise, a very impatient whine low in Patrick's throat, followed by, "Pete....Pete please, pants off, soon?"

Pete didn't need to be asked twice, hell, he barely needed to be asked once. He rolled off of Patrick, way less elegantly that intended and almost knocking the other glass and pizza box off of the coffee table in the process as he stood and reached out to help Patrick up. He pulled him towards the bedroom, they stumbled and tripped over each other trying to keep kissing but moving at the same time. Pete's knees had barely made contact with the side of his bed before Patrick was pulling away and pulling at Pete's shirt. Pete made quick work out of his shirt, and when the fabric cleared his line of sight he was met with an equally shirtless Patrick was was also working on unbuttoning Pete's jeans. Pete laughed as Patrick struggled slightly before glaring at Pete and giving up in favor of his own slacks. 

Pete shimmied out of his newly undone jeans while trying to keep an eye on Patrick, still trying to comprehend that Patrick stripping here was going to lead to him being naked and therefore sex. He wasn't getting his sweaty clothes off after a show to get first shower, he wasn't changing into something for a photo shoot, he wasn't trying on a new outfit to see if he wanted to wear it to an interview, he was just getting naked, for Pete. 

Pete suddenly had to get Patrick completely naked, and pressed against him again, and he kindly waited the extra two seconds for Patrick to steps out of his pants before sliding his arms around him and pulling him in for a semi-frantic kiss. Patrick walked Pete back another few steps to the bed and as Pete's knees hit the edge of the bed he sat and tried to scoot back to accommodate Patrick climbing into his lap. Patrick groaned as Pete fell back, pulling him down along with him, pulling away to pull at the band of Pete's underwear and command, "Off."

He sat back up and pushed his own boxers down, sliding them as far as he could until he could shake them off of his foot to let them fall down beside the bed. Pete pushed his down just as fast as he could, raising his hips minutely to get them off but desperately trying to keep Patrick on him. 

Finally naked, and slightly clammy and so, so nervous, Pete lay there, trying not to stare at the blush on Patrick's cheeks that was trailing down his neck and onto his chest. He followed the trail to the light hairs on Patrick's chest that stopped at the start of his abdomen but picked back up with another trail of light hair ending at the base of his cock. He was mostly hard, even after the wait endured as they peeled clothing away, the tip of his cock matching the flush of the rest of his skin. Patrick wrapped a hand around himself and pulled a few times, eyes sliding shut as he bit his lip again and Pete knew he was doing it on purpose, just so Pete could watch.

"Hey, c'mere." Pete mumbled, voice rougher and deeper than he was expecting and Patrick's eyes snapped open, his hand leaving his erection to brace himself as he leaned back over Pete, pressing their lips back together as their cocks brushed.

Pete could feel a sticky trail of pre-cum slide against his hip as Patrick rutted against him, and instead of being grossed out he just wanted   
to feel more, letting his mind wander to what if would feel like if Patrick's came on him. He let himself think about Patrick's fingers that were alternating between his hair to his sides to teasing touches against his dick, and what they'd feel like slick and pressed inside him. He thought about what the slight curve of Patrick's cock would feel like pressing into him, and he shivered, practically panting between kisses.

"Patrick-fuc-God." He whined, trying to form a coherent sentence about the only coherent thought he was having. 

Patrick laughed breathy and pulled back enough speak, "You can just stick with 'Patrick', 'God's a bit much."

Pete rolled his eyes and halfheartedly smacked Patrick's side, "No, dammit...I was going to say, I want you to fuck me....but if you're gonna be an ass about it-"

"You'd still let me." Patrick finished, Pete huffed. 

"Yeah, probably..." 

"Okay...okay so, " Patrick sat up again, looking around the room to the bedside dresser. "we need...stuff for uhm..."

Pete cocked his head to the side, watching Patrick show his nerves for the first time tonight, and it was kind of adorable and calming to Pete to know he was just as anxious about this. Then he realised Patrick was expecting Pete to have lube and condoms and if he was lucky, really, really, lucky he'd have one or the other somewhere. 

"Fuck.' Pete replied, shifting to sit up as well, hands pressed against Patrick's hips until he got the idea to move off of Pete.   
Pete scrambled to the table drawer and pulled it almost completely out of the table itself, the contents of which went tumbling around; a few pens, batteries, phone charger, that was it.

"Fuck." Pete repeated, his voiced strained as he jumped from the bed, running towards the bathroom, pulling open drawers and looking in the cabinets, "Fuck! God dammit!"

Patrick sat patiently in the other room, feeling small and cold on the king sized bed suddenly, the silky red comforter sliding smoothly underneath his ass as he shifted nervously. He looked up as Pete came walking, defeated back into the bedroom, his shoulders slumped, erection faded.

"So uhm....I...I don't have any...anything." 

Patrick stared at him, open mouthed and kind of really upset. "Fuck."

"I know right?" Pete replied, combing fingers through his own hair and looking down and away from Patrick as he shifted off of the bed and started getting re-dressed. Pete sighed and tried not to scream out loud like he was internally, he was going to suggest they just do other stuff, or cuddle, but as Patrick threw his shift at him, he gave up all hope.

"Get dressed Pete-"

"Yeah, fuck okay...sorry, I get it-"

Patrick almost growled and stalked over to Pete who was still standing in the doorway, naked and holding his shirt, and kissed him, hard and open-mouthed for a moment.

"You need to shut up." Patrick raised his eyebrows in a 'got it' kind of expression before he continued, "We are getting dressed and we are going to the Walgreens around the corner and we are going to buy some fucking lube."

"I...we are?"

"Yes, okay...I am not passing up my possibly only chance to get to do this the right way okay?" Patrick said, walking past an awed Pete to presumably put his boots back on. Pete jumped into action, pulling his shirt back on and grabbing jeans, forgoing underwear in favor of being quicker in re-dressing. 

"You're serious?" Pete asks, even as Patrick grabs his keys and moves to the front door looking impatient.

"Yes, c'mon, let's go before you change your mind." Pete didn't have it in him to respond and reassure Patrick that after a decade, he wasn't about to change his mind on this, but he followed Patrick out and to his car. 

It was already late when the pizza had arrived, it was a few minutes to 11 according to the clock on Patrick's dashboard. He watched the streetlights and buildings go by as they drove to the store. He kept one eye on the clock, watching the slow creep of minutes going by.  
The lot was mostly empty when they pulled in, Patrick parked and got out of the car and halfway to the door before going back for Pete. Pete was really starting to freak out at this point, the car ride was filled with the sound of Patrick's car stereo, but his mind had began to wander through his list of cons in 'having sex with Patrick', his confidence fading. He let Patrick practically pull him out of the car and into the store however and once there he went on the hunt with Patrick for the 'family planning' aisle. 

Once there he went straight for the first container of lubricant he laid eyes on and went for a familiar box of condoms before turning to   
Patrick to confirm they were alright for him. Only, Patrick wasn't there anymore. He wasn't on the same aisle at all. 

Pete's heart started to hammer, the blood wooshing against his ear drums as thoughts of Patrick stranding him there hit him, then he saw Patrick wandering a few aisles over in the large mirror around the top of the wall and calmed himself. He walked to where Patrick was standing, staring at the pet food, holding two different cans in each hand.

Pete cleared his throat and Patrick looked up, "I..oh hey sorry, I just...remembered that I was almost out and...."

Pete couldn't say anything, a few minutes before Patrick had been dragging him out of bed to get lube and now he was comparing the flavor choices of Ol'Roy and really, it was not okay, he promises.

"Patrick, they're closing in like 10 minutes c'mon."

Pete turned and started towards the registers, trying not to get frustrated with Patrick's response of, "Yeah, be right there..."

Pete got in line behind a young man and an elderly couple, the woman was carefully ripping a coupon from the booklet she'd had with her, the bored check out clerk looked on. Each delicate inching rip made Pete's skin crawl, his grip tightening on the boxes in his hand. A grueling two minutes later the coupon was handed over and the man stepped up to the register.

"Hey, baby, you off yet?" Pete closed his eyes as the clerk giggled, reassuring her boyfriend that she'd be off in 'like five minutes okaaaaaaaay' as she rung up the pack of gum he'd grabbed as an excuse to speak with her. 

Pete looked around, trying to spot Patrick and failing, watching the girl blatantly taking her time to scan the single pack of gum as she started in about how her day was. Her boyfriend nodded along and keep leaning over the counter to try and kiss her, and Pete was really not having this right now. he began tapping his foot, loudly, leaning forward almost into their space, causing the girl to grimace.   
She finally scanned the gum and the transaction finished she turned to Pete and said, "I'm sorry sir, it's 11pm and my register automatically shuts down, i can't ring you in."

Pete stared at her in disbelief, he looked at her boyfriend who was laughing very loudly right in front of them. He was about to give them both a piece of his mind when a heavenly voice called to him from the cosmetics counter.

"I can get you over here sir!" He turned to see a woman in her mid 40s, supposedly the manager, a saint, offering to ring him up.  
He bolted toward the register, his grin of relief fading as he approached to see just how heavenly and saintly this woman was, her manager's vest had buttons on it that preached of her love of the Lord and miracles, around her neck hung a golden fish outline with a   
cross as it's eye. 

Her smiled faltered, turning awkward as she looked at Pete's items, ringing him in regardless. Pete was about to sigh in relief when Patrick came around the corner with his arms almost full of random and assorted items, "Hey, Pete sorry...I'm sorry."   
Before Pete knew what was happening Patrick leaned in and kissed him to further his apology, breaking it slowly as he turned, face glowing bright red as he realised the store manager was standing right there.

She was scowling, "I'm sorry sir, this register is now closed, you'll have to come back tomorrow."

"Oh..."Patrick said, taking her in, "Oh....I'm..sorry..." He carefully placed the items on the counter regardless as she watched and waved them both off.

Pete swore he heard a snarky "God bless" from her as they exited.

Outside, the young couple were embraced in a passionate kiss....against the hood of Patrick's car. It took several loud 'ahems' from Patrick before they broke apart, giggling and running off towards what was presumably their car. 

The drive back was filled with just as much talking as before, Pete spent his time carefully examining his purchases to keep from saying anything awkward or stupid.

When they got back to Pete's he dropped the bag on the coffee table and pushed Patrick against the front door, kissing him, but there just   
wasn't as much vigor, as much fervent necessity as earlier.

He pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, Patrick had to turn away to yawn.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Pete..." Pete only sighed and nodded.

"Hey it's....it's fine...." Pete pulled away and went to sit down, Patrick joining him shortly after.

They sat quietly, Pete picking at a piece of pizza in the previously abandoned box. Patrick bumped his shoulder into Pete's finally, and when Pete looked up he was smiling.

"Hey so.....let's just cuddle and watch Top Gun until we fall asleep and tomorrow morning when I'm not tired anymore I'll wake you up with a blow job and then, since we have that now, "He nodded to the sack on the table, " we can continue from earlier...if...if you're offer still stands?"

The unsure tone in Patrick's ending sentence made Pete's heart flip, and he rushed to reassure him, "Yeah, yes that's...that sounds amazing..."

Patrick smiled and Pete leaned in to kiss him, softly and slowly, savoring it. They kissed a few more times before Pete finally put the movie on and they settle into the couch, tangled in each other, quoting the movie and laughing quietly, kissing every so often, and just enjoying their time in their new found closeness. The bag on the table lay forgotten like the glass under the couch for now.

As the credits rolled and Pete's eyelids began to droop he looked at Patrick, who had fallen asleep several minutes ago, head resting against Pete's shoulder, drool pooing on his shirt, and he smiled softly.   
Pete was never one to be patient, but he was one for cliches and he decided that then and there that good things really do come to those who wait.

 

(The fact that Pete woke Patrick up at the crack of dawn in hopes that he'd have rested enough for what was promised the night before is completely beside the point.)


End file.
